The human eye and brain utilize multiple cues for interpretation of depth, the slight differences in images as a result of separation of the human eyes is a very powerful cue. This is the basis for stereoscopic imaging as a mechanism for production of three dimensional (3D) video, wherein, stereoscopic content is produced using a real or virtual dual camera system with a horizontal separation between the two cameras to simulate the spacing of left and right eyes. A display system then presents separate left and right eye images to the viewer in order to produce the three dimensional effect. Common systems for providing selection between the left and right images include shutter glasses that temporally select images for the left and right eyes to correspond with images as displayed and passive glasses that separate the images either chromatically or by use of polarization of the images from the display. The polarization or chromatic content of the images can be presented with either spatial or temporal separation.
Recently, there has been a rapid growth in the availability of stereoscopic content from movie studios due to its' increased revenue during theatrical release. However, there are no widely established standards for the distribution of stereoscopic content to the home by optical disc, broadcast, cable, satellite or Internet protocol (IP) delivery.